Athena Asamiya
Japón|Altura = 163 cm|Peso = 49 kg|Tipo-de-sangre = B|Familiares/Relaciones = Princesa Athena (ancestro)|Ocupación = Cantante Pop, estudiante|Gustos = Juego de té de Peter Rabbit, cartas de sus fans|Odios = Saltamontes|Hobbies = Crear páginas web, comprar por catálogo/online, astrología, adivinación|Comida = Momiji manju, cosas con kinako disuelto en leche; daifuku de fresa (KOF '94); daifuku de sakura, churros|Deportes = Lacrosse|Habilidad-especial = Cantar|Musica = J-Pop|Medidas = 83 cm, 57 cm, 82 cm|Estilo-de-pelea = Poderes Psíquicos + Artes marciales Chinas|Nombre = Athena Asamiya|Nombre-completo = Athena Asamiya}} Athena Asamiya (麻宮アテナ, Asamiya Atina) es el primer personaje creado por la compañía SNK en el año 1987, en su juego homónimo Athena, remontado a tiempos míticos. Su encarnación actual aparece por primera vez en el juego Psycho Soldiers siendo ésta una descendiente de la Princesa Athena del primer juego ya mencionado. Ella aparece más tarde en The King of Fighters, desde el primer juego de la serie. También tuvo su propio juego RPG, Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life en 1999, lanzado únicamente en Japón para la Playstation. Athena fue un personaje bastante anticipado para el lanzamiento de The King of Fighters y los desarrolladores relatan que están constantemente trabajando y puliéndola en cada entrega. Su sobrenombre oficial es The Psychic-Powered Idol (La Ídolo con Poderes Psíquicos). En la encuesta de popularidad Japonesa, fue votado como el personaje favorito N° 1 de los juegos de peleas en la historia de los videojuegos seguida por Chun li. Historia 150px|thumb|right|Athena en Psycho Soldier Athena es una colegiala moderna de Japón. Ella hizo equipo con su amigo, Sie Kensou, para pelear en nombre de la justicia. En Psycho Soldiers, ella era uno de los "héroes de la luz" que defendieron al mundo de las fuerzas de Shiguma. Sus poderes psíquicos se creen que son transmigrados hacia ella más que por herencia familiar. Como tal, ella es referida ciertas veces como la reencarnación de la Princesa o Diosa Athena. Saga de Orochi left|thumb|188px|Athena y sus apariciones en KOF En The King of Fighters, ella es aprendiz del maestro de Kenpo de Kensou, Chin Gentsai. Ha pasado la mayoría de su vida recluida en las montañas de China entrenando. Athena forma el Psycho Soldiers Team junto con Kensou y Chin, para participar en los torneos como una forma de entrenamiento y para salvar a la gente de aparentes amenazas. Otras veces, ingresan para derrotar fuerzas malignas. Athena participa en KOF '94 junto a su equipo, en donde son el equipo de China. En KOF '95, Athena vuelve con su equipo a participar. A partir de ese torneo, Athena queda impresionada por las habilidades de Kyo, a tal punto de que Kensou y la novia de Kyo, Yuki, creen que ella está enamorada de él. Pero esto no es cierto, Athena se cambia de escuela para conocerlo mejor. Ella interviene en un pleito provocado por Iori Yagami para retar a Kyo a un combate en la misma preparatoria, al interceptar el "Yamibarai" de este, viendo lo que es el sentimiento oscuro de él y algunas imágenes vagas de él cuando era niño y algo relacionado a Orochi, lo que provocó que los otros personajes crean que Athena se enamora de Iori (que causa celos más grandes en Kensou). Todo esto, sin embargo, ocurre en un manga llamado "King of Fighters: Kyo" que no es canónico del juego. En el torneo de 1996, Chin parece perturbado por la energía que percibía y no quería involucrar a sus estudiantes. Sin embargo, lo sorprenden tras redoblar su entusiasmo por el evento e ingresaron. En el evento Athena comprende de qué se trata la amenaza que se cierne sobre todos los involucrados en en el torneo, en especial los Tres Tesoros Sagrados. Su éxito en el torneo es mostrado más adelante en los siguientes años, donde reciben infinidad de cartas de fanáticos. Athena en particular tiene un impulso enorme en popularidad. Sin embargo, Chin rechaza las propuestas de entrar al torneo pues no quiere que sus estudiantes olviden el propósito de su entrenamiento. Determinada a hacerle cambiar de parecer, Athena le da una carta de Kaoru Watabe, su "más grande fanática". El contenido de la carta le ayuda con sus argumentos de que su publicidad mueve a la gente a ser mejores, que es en esencia, otra forma de salvar a la humanidad. Convencido de que sus estudiantes están mejorando, les permite entrar al torneo KOF '97. Aquí Athena contempla la batalla contra el Orochi Team y Orochi, sin embargo no interviene en esta. Tras el torneo KOF '97, los Psycho Soldiers se encuentran con Kaoru, que viaja ahora con ellos y es incluso un Striker en KOF 2000. Saga de NESTS Por este tiempo, Athena se vuelve una famosa estrella pop que asciende en las encuestas con sus conciertos. Ella le da la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante, Bao, cálidamente y espera que él de lo mejor de sí mismo. Adicionalmente, se vuelve más consciente y preocupada por Kensou cuando este pierde sus poderes, ella permanece optimista con él, diciendo que sus poderes pueden restaurarse. Entran al siguiente torneo, y cuando este está por terminar, Athena y su equipo quedan atrapados en la base de NESTS. Cuando K' vence a Krizalid, y la base empieza a derrumbarse, Athena queda atrapada por una roca que le lastima una pierna, Kensou en su desesperación recupera sus poderes y logra salvarla. El trasfondo de su equipo en KOF 2000 revela que el equipo entra para ver si Kensou puede recuperar sus poderes y Bao se estabiliza, pues desde el torneo pasado Bao cayó muy enfermo. Athena y su equipo se encuentran en la base de NESTS durante su colapso en las finales (cuando K' derrota al con de Zero y este es asesinado por Whip). Un rayo del cañón Zero está a punto de darle al equipo, pero Bao los salva, aunque queda mal herido. Sin embargo, en ese momento Kensou empieza a recuperar sus poderes, lo que les resulta inexplicable en ese momento a los Psycho Soldiers. En el torneo de KOF 2001, Kensou recupera la mayor parte de su poder, y Bao se debilita, concluyendo que ambos poseen poder compartido. Athena y su equipo entran de nuevo para ver su nivel y habilidad. Cuando la base de Igniz cae al mar, Athena y su equipo se salvan, pero son observados desde lejos por el malévolo Ron, que descubre que el poder de Kensou y Bao es un poder milenario llamado "El espíritu del Dragón". Saga de Ash Los Psycho Soldiers no entran al torneo de KOF 2003 pues Kensou y Bao se van en un viaje de entrenamiento durante un año entero con Chin, para que pudieran dominar al Espíritu del Dragón. No queriendo perderse el torneo, Athena une fuerzas con Hinako y Malin para formar el equipo High School Girls Team, una extraña, pero en cierta forma exitosa y fuerte formación. En KOF XI Athena se reúne con Kensou, tras su año de entrenamiento, y Momoko, una de las fanáticas de Athena, también con poderes psíquicos y que además practica Capoeira. A pesar que Athena ni alguno de los Psycho Soldiers tienen un rol mayor durante los torneos de KOF 2003 hasta KOF XIII, parece que ella está destinada a enfrentar junto a Kensou y Bao al poderoso Ron y sus secuaces, que intentan robar el Espíritu del Dragón. En KOF XIII, Athena y sus amigos entran porque Chin siente una nueva amenaza (los Those from the Past). Chin logra que K' se involucre en el asunto, gracias a Kula, a la que soborna con grandes cantidades de helado de fresa. Sin embargo, a causa de Kensou, Athena y los demás, malinterpretan que Chin tiene una "novia" (pero después se aclara el malentendido). En este torneo Athena derrota Kim y su equipo, pero es vencida por Kyo. Pese a que intenta convencerlo que quiere ayudarlo, este no acepta, ya que Kyo considera que es solo problema de él. Athena: Awakening of an Ordinary Life Athena tiene tal popularidad en Japón, que en su momento, ella protagonizó su propio videojuego (además de Psycho Soldiers). El guión de este RPG es una historia aparte que no tiene conexión con la línea argumental de KOF. Sin embargo, para la saga de juegos Athena sí se considera canónico, ya que es el mismo personaje. Se sitúa en el año 2018, época en que la ciencia ha progresado a un ritmo alarmante, esto se debe al sistema de ciencia de la organización Tantauls, creada por un científico llamado Takaoki. Aquí los dinosaurios, la clonación de personas, y las maquinas gigantes ya no son parte de la ficción, sino que son una realidad. Regulan la sociedad hasta el más mínimo detalle, la creación de ciudades automatizadas y tecnológicamente avanzadas, tanto en tierra como en el mar. Pero a través de esta organización gubernamental se encuentra una maligna conspiración, la cual misteriosamente está relacionada con una joven estudiante: Athena Asamiya. Aunque ella se considera una chica común, su vida cambia drásticamente una vez que despiertan sus poderes psíquicos. Ahora le corresponde a ella para encontrar la verdad detrás de sus poderes, así como los secretos detrás de Tantauls y salvar a la gente de la cuidad donde vive, y quizás al mundo, de una amenaza mayor. El enemigo principal de Athena es un ser que se la pasa acosándola y provocándola llamado Astraios, el cual tiene cierto interés en Athena para sus fines maléficos, Athena se enfrenta contra él, y logra derrotarlo. Después se descubre que el verdadero enemigo es Takaoki y está usando como contenedor de su poder un niño que también es psíquico y de mucho poder llamado Masato, que fue conectado a una maquina enorme (la cual aumentó sus poderes a nivel monstruo) por la misma organización, Tantalus, por lo cual la maquina es llamada así. Al final, Athena derrota a la organización entera, y destruye la enorme maquina que aprisiona al pequeño Masato, liberando al mundo de una amenaza que quizás podría ser igual de peligrosa como NESTS en KOF. Personalidad Athena es bastante extrovertida, sermoneadora, y amigable. Ella es una chica feliz con virtudes y valores morales bien definidos. Atesora a sus fans y da lo mejor de sí para luchar por ellos. Por otro lado, puede ser un poco tímida para pelear porque no le gusta herir a las personas, aunque en las últimas entregas de la saga se le presenta mucho más valiente. Frecuentemente le reclama a Kensou por flojear durante el entrenamiento. Ella esta más que consciente de su enamoramiento por ella pero usualmente elige ignorar sus intentos pues al parecer le avergüenza. Otros medios de la serie, como drama CDs y mangas como KOF: Kyo implican que Athena está enamorada de Kyo, aunque guarda esos sentimientos debido a que este tiene como novia a Yuki, quien es amiga de Athena. Estilo de Pelea Athena aprendió Kung Fu con Chin Gentsai, posiblemente el estilo de Wing Chun. Su estancia de batalla esta aparentemente inspirada en Liuhebafa. Poderes *'Lectura Mental -' Athena puede leer los pensamientos de otras personas. *'Telepatía - '''Athena puede proyectar pensamientos hacia otras personas. *'Telekinesis/Psychokinesis -''' Athena puede mover objetos con sólo quererlo. *'Proyectil Psíquico -' Athena puede disparar una esfera de poder psíquico. En su RPG, Athena desarrolla su poder al grado de convertirlo en un rayo de energía que puede destruir tanques. *'Espada Psíquica -' Athena puede materializar una espada con sus poderes. *'Barrera Psíquica -' En su juego, Athena puede rodear su cuerpo con un escudo de energía, en su RPG, es tan poderosa que resiste ráfagas de armas de fuego, incluso ataques de tanques de energía. *'Barrera de poder -' Athena crea escudos que pueden evadir proyectiles hasta regresarlos al enemigo que los lanzó. *'Aura Psíquica -' Athena puede atacar enemigos con un Aura a su alrededor y usarla en sus puños para causar más daño. Es tan poderosa que en su RPG Athena desintegra a un tiranosaurio. *'Capacidad Extra-sensorial -' En KOF: Another Day Athena puede sentir a gente en peligro. Ella puede usar esta habilidad también para adivinar eventos futuros. *'Teletransportación -' Athena puede teletransportarse a ella y a otros. *'Reflector Psíquico -' Athena puede crear una barrera que refleje proyectiles. *'Fenix Arrow -' Athena lanza una patada hacia abajo con un escudo *'Curación Psíquica -' Athena puede sanarse a sí misma y a otros con sus poderes. Técnicas *'Aura de Poder' (Shining Crystal) '-'' Athena puede concentrar su energía para que cualquiera que la toque se haga daño. También puede hacerlo con un aura dorada hacia arriba. Además, Athena puede canalizarlo con una bola de poder que puede ser lanzada y dirigirlo a done ella quiera. En su SDM ella se vuelve dorada y lo puede hacer en las mismas posiciones. Es invulnerable solamente con ataques de agarre o rápidos (como el Armaggeddon de Orochi Yashiro o Destruction Omega de Omega Rugal) *'Bola de Energia -' Athena puede cargar varias esferas consecutivas para rematarlo con una patada. *'Fénix Psíquico -' Es el LDM de KOF XI, Athena puede crear un gran fénix con su energía alrededor de ella, es su técnica más poderosa hasta ahora junto con el Psycho Medley 13. *'Psycho Medley -' Es su SDM donde Athena puede crear unos combos en el que dañan al oponente (cambiando su apariencia a los trajes desde su primera aparición) y después contrasta con un espadazo vistiendo como la Princesa Athena, un ataque con la mano o un escudo con traje de baño. **En KOF 2002 se utiliza como HSDM en el que aparte de estos ataques, tiene dos ataques extra. Una para incrementar salud por un domo y la otra por una explosion junto a sus amigas. **En KOF 2003 se usa como LDM la cual aparece una nueva acción donde las amigas de Athena y la misma dan un proyectil rojo a su oponente. *'Pyscho Medley XIII -' Su NEOMAX (en realidad es una variación del Psycho Medley) se trata de que hace una escala de luz hacia su oponente (incluso con los contrastes se ven todos sus atuendos del '97 al 2003 en HD), y después concentra su poder para formar una gran esfera de energía hacia arriba dañando al oponente. *'Esfera de energía -' Athena lanza una gran esfera desde arriba hacia el oponente. Se usa como Climax de KOF XIV. Habilidades *'Canto -' Athena es una estrella del J-Pop. Música *'''Psycho Soldier "K.O.F. Version" - The King of Fighters '94, 2002, Athena On Stage *'Senritsu no Dora' - The King of Fighters '95 *'Psycho Soldier Remix '96' - The King of Fighters '96 *'Psycho Soldier Remix '97' - The King of Fighters '97, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium *'Shin! Senritsu no Dora' - The King of Fighters '98 *'Psycho Sonic Trip ~Dance at the Paddy Field~' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Will' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Psychic Guys' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'You Feel for Me' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'PURE ~at good old days~' - The King of Fighters XI, The King of Fighters XIII (sólo en versiones de consola como Type B) *'Purity Soldiers' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Psycho Soldier ~Super Chinese Remix~' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Theme "Athena"' - Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life *'The Life of an Idol' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) *'Psychic Madonna' - Days of Memories (Boku to Kanojo to Koto no Koi, Sekai de Ichiban Atsui Fuyu) *'You Feel For Me' - Athena On Stage *'Psycho Dancer' - 100 Mega Shock! *'Tachi Bou Ke' - The King of Fighters XIV Image Songs *'Psycho Soldier (song)' - Psycho Soldier *'Psycho Soldier "K.O.F. Version"' - The King of Fighters '94 *'My Love ~Yuki wo Dashite~' - The King of Fighters '95, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (en Athena vs Kensou) *'Psycho Soldier Remix 96' - The King of Fighters '96 *'Koi wo Shiyo' - The King of Fighters '96 *'Koi wo Machi Kirenai' - Neo Geo DJ Station *'Psycho Soldier Remix 97' - The King of Fighters '97 *'Present Holiday' - for The King of Fighters '98 *'Open Your Eye' - Neo Geo DJ Station 2 *'Kizudarake no Blue Moon' - Psycho Soldier, The King of Fighters XI (puerto PS2) *'The Song of Fighters II' Dobladores de voz *'Rushina' - Psycho Soldier (en el juego) *'Kaori Shimizu' - Psycho Soldier (canciones) *'Reiko Fukai' - The King of Fighters '94 *'Moe Nagasaki' - The King of Fighters '95 *'Masae Yumi' - Neo Geo CD Special *'Tamao Satou' - The King of Fighters '96 *'Yukina Kurisu' - The King of Fighters '97, The King of Fighters: Kyo *'Haruna Ikezawa' - The King of Fighters '98 ~ presente *'Robyn Gryphe' - KOF Maximum Impact (voz en Inglés) *'Lily Kong' - KOF Maximum Impact 2 (voz en Inglés) *'Miwa Gardner' - The King of Fighters XII (voz en Inglés) Apariciones *Psycho Soldier *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '95 *Neo Geo CD Special - Como guía *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters: Kyo *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters R-1 *The King of Fighters R-2 *The King of Fighters '99 *Athena: Awakening from the Ordinary Life *SNK Gals Fighters *SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millenium *The King of Fighters 2000 - Igual está como Another Striker en su versión diosa *Capcom vs SNK 2 *KOF EX *KOF EX 2 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters 2003 *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters XI *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters XIV *The King of Fighters (pachinko) - Personaje de ruleta *Maximum Impact - Personaje de ruleta *KOF Sky Stage *Neo Geo Heroes Ultimate Shooting *The Rhythm of Fighters Cameos *Fatal Fury Special - Cameo en el ending de Jubei Yamada *Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden *Days of Memories *The King of Fighters 2 Apariciones en Anime *The King Of Fighters: Another Day - EP1 *The King of Fighters: Destiny Personajes Similares *Princesa Athena Véase también *Athena Asamiya/Movimientos *Athena Asamiya/Atuendos *Athena Asamiya/Frases Tarjetas SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash 2 Expand Edition SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS Sprites King of Fighters R-1 King of Fighters R-2 SNK vs. Capcom: Match of the Millennium Shinsetsu Samurai Supirittsu: Bushidō Retsuden The King of Fighters '94 The King of Fighters '95 The King of Fighters '96 The King of Fighters '97 The King of Fighters '98: The Slugfest The King of Fighters '99: Millennium Battle The King of Fighters 2000 The King of Fighters 2001 The King of Fighters 2002: Challenge to Ultimate Battle The King of Fighters 2003 The King of Fighters XI KOF: Maximum Impact (2D)Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 The King of Fighters XII The King of Fighters XIII Sprites que no se utilizaron en The King of Fighters '99 center Galería Artworks athena-k94.jpg|The King of Fighters '94 athena-95art.jpg|The King of Fighters '95 Athena96.jpg|The King of Fighters '96 athena-97alternaterare.jpg|The King of Fighters '97 Athena97Full.jpg|The King of Fighters '97 (2) AthenaKOFKyo.jpg|The King of Fighters: Kyo athena-kof98.jpg|The King of Fighters '98 Athena99.jpg|The King of Fighters '99 athena-i92.jpg|The King of Fighters '99 Another Striker Image:Athena_asamiya_2000.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 por Shinkiro Image:Athena_asamiya_2001.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 por Nona AthenaCVS2Cap.jpg|Capcom Vs SNK 2 Capcom Artwork AthenaCVS2_SNK..jpg|Capcom Vs SNK 2 SNK Artwork Athena asamiya 2002.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 por Nona Athena asamiya 2003.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003 por Falcoon Athena2003 Rechazo.gif|ArtWork Rechazado de KOF 2003 Kof_2003_athena_concept_art.jpg|Arte conceptual de Athena en KOF 2003 AthenaXI Rechazo.jpg|Rechazado de XI Athena asamiya xi.jpg|The King of Fighters XI por Hiroaki Athena_kofXII.jpg|The King of Fighters XI por Eisuke Ogura AthenaMI.png|KOF: Maximum Impact Image:Athena_asamiya_mi2.jpg|KOF: Maximum Impact 2 Image:Athena_asamiya_mi_b.jpg|Traje Alterno en KOF: Maximum Impact 2 Athena_mi2.jpg|Diseño de Athena en Maximum Impact Athena.jpg|The King of Fighters Neowave AthenaSSTage.png|The King Of Fighters Sky Stage AthenaGalsFighters.png|SNK Gals Fighters Athena-99-concept.jpg|The King of Fighters '99 arte conceptual Athena_asamiya_ex2.jpg|The King of Fighters EX 2 18879_226127900898_6966196_n.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Striker athena colors kof xiii.gif|Colores de Athena en The King of Fighters XIII Pantalla de resultados Athenawin94.gif|The King of Fighters '94 Athena95win.gif|The King of Fighters '95 Athena96win.gif|The King of Fighters '96 Athena97win.gif|The King of Fighters '97 Athena98win.gif|The King of Fighters '98 Athena99win.gif|The King of Fighters '99 Athena2000win.gif|The King of Fighters 2000 Athena2001win.gif|The King of Fighters 2001 WinnerAthena2002.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 WinnerAthena2003.png|The King of Fighters 2003 athenakofxi.png|The King of Fighters XI Athena_XII_win.jpg|The King of Fighters XII AthenaWinXIII.png|The King of Fighters XIII Tarjetas Kof_X_Fatal_Fury_Athena1.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (1) Archivo:a-.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (2) Archivo:Kof_X_Fatal_Fury_Athena3.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (3) Archivo:Kof_X_Fatal_Fury_Athena4.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (4) Archivo:Kof_X_Fatal_Fury_Athena5.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (5) Archivo:Kof_X_Fatal_Fury_Athena6.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (6) Archivo:Kof_X_Fatal_Fury_Athena7.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (7) Archivo:Kof_X_Fatal_Fury_Athena8.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (8) Image:946992 668384326535048 272265769 n.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (9) Otros Athena-awakening.jpg|Awakening from the Ordinary Life AthenaAD.jpg|Another Day 011.png|Trofeo Athena KOF XIII 019 Idolo Psycho Soldier (secreto).jpg|Logro Athena KOF XII 1895412-gallarycard117.png 1_Atena_4_(4).png|Days of Memories PotraitAthenaXI.jpg|Potrait KOF XI (Versión XI) PotraitAthena03.jpg|Potrait KOF XI (Versión 2003) (fanart) Ngf athena 1.jpg|Scan Oficial de la Revista Neo Geo (1997) Curiosidades *La nacionalidad de Athena es japonesa (dato confirmado por las fuentes oficiales de SNK). Sin embargo, en ocasiones se ha pensado que ella es china, debido a que en los primeros KOF Athena y su equipo representaban a ese país y es donde Athena vive por lo usual. *En Psycho Soldiers y en los últimos KOF, Athena tiene el pelo color rosa, pero en los primeros KOF, el color de su cabello es morado. **Su pelo violeta tiene parecido al de Athena del anime Saint Seiya. *En el manual del juego Psycho Soldiers de NES, menciona que Athena es la reencarnación de la diosa Athena y que Kensou era la reencarnación del guerrero protector de la diosa, que posee el poder del dragón. *En KOF 2002 Y 2003, al hacer Athena su SDM o HSDM, cuando va a dar el golpe final, en una secuencia alternativa aparece usando la armadura, escudo y la espada que usaba en su encarnación original. También aparece su traje de colegiala, o el bikini. *Athena es la única chica de la saga de KOF que ha estado presente en todos los juegos, incluyendo las versiones portátiles. También ha estado en las versiones online que se han intentado sacar (como The King of Fighters World, donde ella, Kyo, Iori y Terry llevarían los roles protagonistas). *En cada juego que a hecho aparición ha llevado un traje distinto. *En la Saga de NESTS y en los de Game Boy Advance tuvo pelo corto, llevándose a parecer como Chun-Li, Vanessa y Vice. Esto en razón de que empatiza con Kensou cuando él pierde sus poderes psíquicos y Athena se corta el cabello. Se lo deja así mismo hasta que Kensou pudiese recuperar sus fuerzas. *En KOF '97 hay un Edit Team llamado Old Heroes Team el cual consiste en Athena, Ralf y Clark (estos dos del Ikari Warriors Team). En el final de este equipo Athena sale con un micro-bikini asemejando a la Princesa Athena, mientras Kensou aparece con el traje que llevaba de Pyscho Soldiers. *En KOF X Fatal Fury posee ocho tarjetas usando sus atuendos de KOF '94, '97, '99, 2000, 2002, 2003 y XI, aparte de una tarjeta con nueva vestimenta parecida a la Princesa Athena. Ella es el personaje que más tarjetas tiene de todos los luchadores del juego. Pruebas de KOF XIII thumb|left|335px Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Nacidos en Marzo Categoría:Personajes de Japón Categoría:Personajes de Psycho Soldier Categoría:Saga de Orochi Categoría:Saga de NESTS Categoría:Saga de Ash Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 Categoría:Mascotas de SNK